To Love Or Not To Love?
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Serenity starts a babysitting job and Kaiba hires her to watch Mokuba and after much thought Serenity decides to take the job. On her first day at the Kaiba Mansion she and Kaiba get snowed in, all alone... SetoxSerenity
1. Start Of A Bad Day

**Sorceress Vanessa: **-Looks at everyone and waves- HI! :) I am so happy! This is my second SetoxSerenity fic! My first one is called 'Unwanted Secrets' if you havent checked that out yet! I'm really hoping that this fic will do good!

**Vanessa: **Please enjoy this first chap and read at the end for a special, special surprise!!

* * *

**Chapter 1- **

**Start Of A Bad Day...**

* * *

**-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEE...- **The alarm clock blared at 5:50am as a hand stretched out and slammed on the 'Off' button. The person got up from bed as they stretched their arms out, yawning lightly. 

This beautiful young girl had long brown/ reddish hair that went all the way down to her small, slim waistline and bangs that hung around her face. She had dark mahogony brown eyes and a nice tan complexion.

Her name is Serenity Wheeler, she was a 9th grader at Domino High School and stood to be a 5'7", kind of shorter then the group, but taller then Yugi!

She took long strides towards her closet and then went to the bathroom to change. Soon she walked out, with her hair neat and tidy, wearing dark blue jeans, a light purple long sleeve shirt with a dark purple coat over it, and white snow boots.

Serenity smiled brightly as she looked out her apartment window to see big flakes of snow falling and sticking to the ground. There looked to be already 3 inches of snow! She knew that today was going to be a good day as she skipped over to her brother Joey's room and knocked on the door loudly.

"Joey you awake?!" Serenity called cheerfully but only got a groan in reply.

She opened his door as she walked around the really messy room with clothes and food all over the place.

_Gross,_ Serenity thought as she tried to avoid the mess on the ground and walked over to Joey who was sound alseep in the weirdest position no one could possibly ever sleep in! His head was on the bed post, his butt was hanging in the air, a little bit of his feet were kind of dangling off the bed, and his arms wailing around like he was trying to fly or something. Serenity sweat-dropped as she walked up to her brother and started to shake him awake before he hurt himself.

"Umm... Joey, **wake up**!!" She yelled as her brother opened his eyes wide and moved around on his bed like a crazed maniac.

**"I CAN FLY I TELL YA KAIBA!!!"**

(AN- Remember on the Battle City blimp where Kaiba said, "As I recall, monkeys can't fly.")

Joey then fell off of his bed and realized where he was at, then looked up to see Serenity staring down at him in puzzlement.

"Hehehe... hey der Seren'!" Joey said sheepishly, blushing that Serenity had heard him say that in his sleep.

Serenity helped Joey from his weird position on the floor to his feet, smiling at her brother, "Good morning sleepy head! Hurry up and get ready!"

"Ok sis'! Wait, why are ya tellin' me wha' I have ta do?!"

Serenity giggled as she closed Joey's door and walked down to their small kitchen and living room. It wasnt much, but it was still roomy.

She sat down on the couch as she looked down at her well manicured fingers all thanks to Mai who had done them perfectly.

_Ya, I know today is going to be a really good day..._

_--------------------------_

Serenity and Joey walked down the snow covered sidewalk together at 6:45am. The snow seemed to fall a lot faster then it was earlier this morning.

Serenity looked over at her older brother Joey and smiled. He had short blond hair that was barely combed with his bangs hanging around his face in all different directions. He was in 11th grade and stood to be a 5'9". He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with a navy blue jacket over it, and a pair of blue snow boots.

"So sis' how's your babysittin' job goin'?" Joey asked as he looked towards Serenity who kind of half smiled up at him.

"Well I've gotten a few jobs, not really that many though."

"Ah, don' worry so much Seren'! Ya jus' started!"

"Ya, you're right," Serenity said as she looked ahead of her on the other side of the street to see Yugi, Tea, and Tristan all walking together.

Yugi Moto was now 17 years old and was a 5'5". Taller, but still shorter then everyone else... He looked more like Yami now, without no extra golden hair. He still had his same innocent violet eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a black coat over it, and black ankle high boots.

Tea Gardener was still the same height as before and still had the same features though her hair was longer, almost shoulder length, but she looked older now since she was 17. She was wearing light blue capris, a long sleeve white blouse with a pink coat over it, and white ankle boots.

Tristan Taylor was 17 years old and had no change to his appearance what so ever. He wore dark blue jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with a brown coat over it, and brown boots that reached a little above the ankles.

"Hey isn't that Yugi and the others?" Serenity pointed to the other side as Joey followed her gaze and smiled widely.

"It is!" Joey yelled as he started to run across the street but Yugi, Tea, and Tristan had already turned the corner.

Serenity looked from where she was standing and suddenly saw a black limo speeding towards her brother Joey and it wasnt slowing down either.

"**JOEY!!! LOOK OUT!!**" Serenity yelled horrified as Joey was about to turn around only to get sprayed with slush and mud.

Serenity opened her eyes wide and ran over to her brother as the limo came to a stop. She knew who was in the limo and only knew that it meant trouble. She then ran to her brothers side just as the window rolled down to reveal only one person.

Seto Kaiba smirked as he looked towards Serenity and Joey who was glaring and growling at him.

"You know mutt, you should really stay out of the road."

"Shut it Kaiba! You should learn how to no' try and run people ova'!"

"If I last recall you are not a person chihuahua."

Fireworks were blaring all around Joey as his face angered, which actually made Serenity step away from him in fright.

"**I AM NO' A CHIHUAHUA!!!!**" Joey exploded, while Serenity looked towards Kaiba who only smirked wider at Joey's outburst.

Serenity then flinched a bit when Kaiba turned to her, "Hope to see you in class Wheeler."

Then the window rolled up as the limo raced off towards school. Serenity who was still creeped out walked back over to Joey who was now starting to calm down a bit.

"Are you okay Joey?"

"Ya I'm fine, but I'm goin' ta head home and change real quick if ya don' mind."

"I don't mind, just hurry back!"

"Of course!" Joey yelled as he ran back to the apartments, not looking at where he was going as a car came down the road towards him.

"**EEP, JOEY!!!**"

"Wha...? **AH!!**"

The car stopped and honked at Joey who got out of the way and started to wave at Serenity in reasurrance.

"I'm alrigh'! Promise!"

Serenity sighed, shaking her head as she walked back onto the sidewalk towards school.

_Ok so that was a bad start but school hasnt even started yet so the rest of the day has to be a good day and go well._

How wrong Serenity was...

* * *

**Sorceress Vanessa:** How was that? Good? Bad? Should I continue on?

**Vanessa:** Well please leave a review and tell us, lata for now!

**_Preview of next chap...._**

_Serenity slowly got up into a sitting position and put her hand behind her head. Her head was pounding with excrutiating pain! She then opened her eyes up a little as she tried to get her vision into focus. _

_When she got her vision straight she stared at the person she ran into as her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open in shock._

_It was Kaiba..._


	2. Can Things Get Worse

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hi you peoples! Thank you for all the reviews! I REALLY appreatiate it! :) I miss my old smily faces.... T.T

**Vanessa: **You're hopeless SV... well thank you to all who reviewed, you're all so kind so you all get cookies and a plushies of your fav. character or your non. fav character so you can beat them up with a weapon of your choice.

**SV: Big Surprise at the end of the story! **Now lets get to the 2nd chap of my story!!

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

**Can things get worse?**

* * *

"So Yug' are ya goin' ta be busy afta school, same wit ya Tristan."

"No..."

"Same, why?"

Serenity watched Joey, Yugi, and Tristan talking in the lunch room seeing that there was nothing else to do. The other girls were at their lockers doing who knows what and Ryou was in his class already getting an early start on homework.

"Well I was thinkin about goin' to da arcade, wha' do ya say?" Joey asked as he sat back in his seat.

"Sure I'll come."

"I wont be busy at the Game Shop so ya I would like to go."

Serenity started to tune out of the boy's conversation as she stared out the scholl windows, putting the palm of her right hand under her chin. Things have been going pretty good lately since after Battle City happened a couple of months ago. The snow was still falling as fast as ever as she saw people playing outside and smiled brigthly at how much fun they were all having.

_I wonder if school will get out later? Hope so, I would like to go out and enjoy myself..._ Serenity thought in a daydream.

Suddenly a hand flung out in front of her, interrupting Serenity's thoughts and breaking her gaze from outside as she looked at her brother in a daze.

"Huh?"

"Yo sis', classes will be startin' in 10 minutes, gotta get to our lockas."

"Oh, ok Joey," Serenity said still a little dazed sitting up from her chair , "I'll see you at lunch alright?"

Joey nodded as he walked with Yugi and Tristan to their lockers.

Serenity grabbed her book bag from the table and walked out of the lunchroom, sighing, _I wonder is I'll ever get a good paying baby-sitting job... Joey and I **really** need the money terribly..._

She past some people walking and talking and started up the stairs towards her locker, as her thoughts changed to what happened earlier this morning.

_That jerk Kaiba... how could he be so mean like that to my brother?! Why does he act like that? I've never known Joey to be so cruel and mean, he's always been nice and caring towards everyone or is he? No, Joey wouldnt act that way, not like Kaiba..._

She then suddenly felt her face heat up as a blush started to grow slowly, _Though he is kind of cute in a way... no! Serenity what are you saying?! Kaiba is your brother's enemy! No, no, **No, NO!** Can't think like that, just cant! _

Serenity shook her head as she returned to reality and her blush disappearing. She went up a few more steps and turned a corner only to run into someone, hard...{1}

Serenity's books were knocked out of her grasp and fell all over the floor along with papers that were in the books as she smacked her head hard on the ground.

"OW!" She seethed in pain, closing both of her eyes and gritting her teeth so she wouldnt start to cry.

Serenity slowly got up into a sitting position and put her hand behind her head. It was pounding with such excrutiating pain! She then opened her eyes up a little as she tried to get her vision into focus.

When she got her vision straight she stared at the person she ran into as her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open in shock.

It was Kaiba...

It was the great Seto Kaiba and he didnt seem very happy that she did that as his eyes narrowed darkly down at her.

Serenity took her hand from the back of her head and started gathering all her books and papers all over the floor, trying to avoid his gaze, hoping that he would just walk by and leave her alone.

Surprisingly when she was done a hand reached down towards her and she took it. Kaiba pulled her up as Serenity smiled a little bit and mumbled,

"Thank you."

She was about to walk off when she realized that Kaiba had still had her hand and in a death grip might I add.

She looked back towards him and smiled the best smile she could muster against his gaze, "Umm... excuse me but could you let go of my hand?"

Kaiba only smirked, "You didnt say please."

Serenity stared oddly at him and cocked her head towards one side, Who does he think he is? Oh whatever I better just get this over with.

"Please?"

"..... No."

Serenity's smile disappeared as it was replaced with a frown, anger growing inside of her from the way Kaiba was acting towards her and messing around with her.

"What do you want?"

"A little mad are you now? You better watch that tone Wheeler."

Serenity only glared at Kaiba, but his smirk and his eyes were definitely overpowering that puny glare of hers.

"I said what do you w-want?" Serenity's voice started to break.

"I saw your babysitting ad..."

"W-what does that matter t-to you?" Serenity said dropping her look as she became confused at Kaiba.

"Dont ever interrupt me Wheeler... Or you'll pay the consequences... now as I was saying I saw your babysitting ad as you might know I'm a busy working man and I never have time to watch over my little brother."

Serenity got a little shocked. Why would Seto Kaiba want **HER** to babysit **HIS** younger brother Mokuba? I mean it was a **_Wheeler_** he was asking, asking a **_Wheeler_** to do something for **HIM.** It was just preposterous!

"A-and you want... me, t-to watch over Mokuba f-for you?"

"Believe me Wheeler, you're lucky that I am even thinking about giving you a job, you dont really deserve one."

Serenity ignored that last comment and drifted her gaze towards the floor. Does she really want to accept the offer that her brother's most hated enemy was giving her?

Of course she didnt have a clue whether she should take the job, I mean with Kaiba... he's got trouble written all over him if you know what I mean.

_He would probably give really good pay so that Joey and I can pay the rents and stay where we live, plus much more, but... Oh I dont know! What am I going to do?_

She suddenly felt a hand on her chin, lifting her head up. Her gaze met with Kaiba's icy, cold clue eyes. She wanted to take her eyes away from his, but his eyes were just so... transfixing.

"I know that you'll take the job Wheeler. I know that you and the mutt need the money and I would give you 100 dollars and hour."

Serenity's eyes widened at this, _Why is he being so nice? There has got to be a catch, there's just gotta be one._

"Why are you doing this Kaiba?" Serenity asked as Kaiba let go of her chin and started to play with her hair, which made her shiver.

"Nothing at all."

Kaiba's smirk just seemed to widen as Serenity narrowed her eyes. She didnt trust him, why would he be this kind?

"You're never this nice, something has to be up."

Kaiba stopped brushing her hair with his hand as he grabbed it and pulled at it lightly in a way. Serenity twitched her eyes and tried to pry herself away from him.

"Come now Wheeler, I'm not being generous at all. Wheeler's like you dont deserve to live at all, let's just say this is a chance I'm giving you to actually make yourself worthy to me."

Kaiba let go of her hair as Serenity tried to pry her hand loose but Kaiba just wouldnt let go. She knew that his grip was going to leave a bruise for sure. Joey had always told her to stay away from him, but right now Kaiba was giving her the best offer yet she knew something was up.

"Well I'll let you think about it Wheeler since your puny mind can't comprehend all the information I gave you. We'll talk about this later when It's break time. See you in class." Kaiba sneered as he let go of her wrist and walked away.

Serenity started to sooth her wrist as she put her back to the wall, her heart beating against her chest like crazy. Trickles of sweat poured down her face as she closed her eyes.

_What have I got myself into?_

------------------

Joey, Yugi, and Tristan were at Joey's locker talking about Serenity. And why were they talking about sweet, innocent Serenity?

"I don' know wha' it is ya guys, my sista' has been pretty, well... zonin' out if ya know wha' I mean and it's worryin' me."

"Why Joey? Her personal life should be kept to herself you know," Yugi said as he leaned against the lockers next to Joey.

"Well I Yug' I jus' mean tha' she hasn' really been gettin' her usual good grades and she has been actin like herself."

"Maybe she's going through some changes?"

"Or maybe she's thinking about someone is particular," Tristan said with hearts in his eyes, his hopes growing that Serenity might like him.

"Ya, I've been meanin' ta ask her lately, but I keep forgettin'."

"Well Joey, like I said it could be nothing. It's probably some changes and then she'll return back to her normal self. Just give her some time."

"Ya, you're probably righ' Yug'," Joey slammed his locker and started to walk away with Yugi and Tristan, but unbecknownst to them some certain ladies were eavesdropping on their conversation....

* * *

**Sorceress Vanessa:** Hey! Umm, now you guys probably know what the big clue is right? -Waits- No? You've got to be kidding me! Ok here's how it is, 

I need three people to be in the fic, why? You'll find out in the next chap or probably later in the fic, lol.

Give me your-Name, nickname, age, fav. outfit, who you have a crush on (And have your second plus third crush just in case your crush is taken), height, eye color, hair color, gender, personality, and other information you want to give me.

How you can be in the fic? Guess a number between 5-80. I know you all might hate me for these such evil number guessing games but I dont like handpicking people and I dont know any other games. T.T I'm sorry.

**Vanessa:** -Sweatdrops- It's ok SV. Well please review and we'll catch you later! See ya! :)

**_Preview of the next chap..._**

_Serenity looked towards all her friends at break and smiled, "Hey ya guys, how's it going?"_

_Mai smirked and Serenity saw this as a bad sign, "What? Why are you looking at me that way Mai? What is going on you guys?"_

_"Hey Serenity, do you have a crush on somebody?" _

_Serenity felt a blush slowly creep its way on to her face as she looked at her friends, trying to act all innocent._

_Oh, boy now what do I do?_


	3. This Just Isnt My Day Part I

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Wazzup peoples? 

_-Reviewers waiting to see who won-_

SV: ........ Umm.... I just wanted to say it was hard not choosing some people because I really would like you all to be in the fic, but... you can't of course and I would like to say thank you to all the people who participated, thank you.

_-Reviewers still waiting-_

SV: Alright, alright here you go!

The winners are--

Chibi-Kari! A Single Tear! and... Tinyflyer02!

You peeps will be in the story, lol. And thank you to the rest of you who participated in the contest thingy ya! :) Oh and some inofrmation Mai will be in this story and actually be in this school, so she'll be at the age of 18 in here, ok?

Vanessa: Alrighty, thanks to everyone who reviewed and now here's the third chapter of the story, please enjoy!

_

* * *

_ ****

Chapter 3-

This Just Isnt My Day- Part I

_

* * *

_

Serenity walked into the classroom after picking up her books and sat down in her usual spot which was up in the front. Her teacher, Mrs. Omazakina, smiled towards her as Serenity smiled back. She then looked down and got all her things ready as the bell rang signaling class was starting and her first class was English, which was one of her best classes.

Serenity looked outside the window of the classroom as the snow fell and fell,_ They have to release us from school soon, I know it. The snow is piling up... Whoa, I'm starting to act like Joey._

She laughed mentally in her mind but then she stopped when she remembered what happened earlier today with Seto Kaiba.She looked back at him and realized that he was looking at her and smirking. She turned her head back towards the class and gulped slightly thinking about the offer he gave her,_ Maybe I should take it...?_

"Serenity Wheeler? Serenity?" She heard her name being called as she looked up at her teacher and smiled.

"Here."

Serenity then looked back ove to Kaiba who was typing away on his laptop again like a mad man, _I don't know, I think I should give it more thought..._

Suddenly she was poked in the back as she looked back at one of her classmates, Crystal Ikjuko, "Serenity, here's a note that's for you."

Serenity looked at it questionably, but then grabbed it and said a thank you as she opened the note while her teacher had her back turned away.

_I'll see you at 15 minute break Wheeler, meet me by the library._

_ Kaiba._

Serenity twitched her eye as she looked back towards Kaiba who stopped typing and looked at her evilly.

_Oh boy... what did I do to deserve this?_

_------------------------------------_

Mai and Tea, along with three other girls named Kassandra, Sally, and Amber had just gotten out of their first period class and walked down towards their lockers.

Mai was the oldest out of the group at the age of 18 in her senior year, wearing her usual outfit a purple mini skirt, a white sleevless shirt with a purple jacket over it and purple high heeled boots. She had long wavy blond hair that reached halfway down her back and dark purple eyes with lots of make-up on. Her family was pretty much rich and she was one of the most popular girls in the school, but she never really hung around with the popular kids.

"Didn't you get cold in that outfit Mai? I mean there's all this snow out there!" 17 year old Tea asked curiously, shivering slgithly as she pulled her pink coat over her more.

"Ah hun, remember I dont walk and no I'm not cold." Mai winked as she opened up her locker.

Amber shrugged as she went and opened her locker too, while the others just waited for them, "It's not fair how you have a car, I wish my mom would give me one and too bad that Joey doesnt have one."

Amber was the same age as Tea and also a Junior. She was wearing a black lace up Tank Top and a pair of Blue jeans which were soaked at the bottom from all of the snow outside when she was walking, and also a pair of black shoes that were also soaked. She stood at a height of 5'5" with Auburn and Strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. Her boyfriend was Joey Wheeler and she swore whenever her and Joey were together in front of Mai, it looked like she was... jealous.

"Well you're just lucky that you're mom is giving you a car when you're 18, my mom says I have to buy my own car, which means I have to save up my money." Kassandra complained as she leaned on someones locker.

Kassandra, or Kassie was also 17 years old and stood to be one of the shortest at a height of 5'1", which bothered her a lot. She shivered for all she was wearing was a yellow skirt and a black tank-top, which she regretted forgetting her jacket and snow boots.

"Oh stop complaining, at least your boyfriend Alex gives you rides in his car." Sally said, while Kassie smiled, her green eyes glittering and her brown/ red hair falling over her face.

"Alex... I wonder where he is right now?"

"I'm right here Kassie." A brown haired and blue eyed boy said as Kassie turned around and hugged him.

Sally rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sally was also a 17 year old Junior at Domino High and stood to be a 5'0", the shortest out of the group which bothered her when people mentioned to her about her height. She wore a white oxford button up shirt and a mini skirt with vintage earrings. She had deep blue eyes and waist length dark brown hair that made her look very sweet when you looked at her, but she never acts the way she looks. Her boyfriend though was Ryou Bakura.

"Okay, okay enough with the mushy." Sally waved her hand around while looking at the coupl in disgust.

Kassie looked towards Sally and then smiled wider and kissed Alex on the lips, while Sally rolled her eyes. Mai looked at them all and just shook her head in exasperation. Amber only smiled while Alex broke the kiss, leaving Kassie pouting.

"Hey, I'll see you at 15 minute break ok?" Alex said as he walked away while Kassie stood there love struck.

"He's so dreamy..."

"Yo, love sick girl look who's coming." Amber pointed somewhere down the hall as they all smiled seeing that it was Serenity Wheeler.

"Time to make her spill it out."

_-------------------------------------_

Serenity heard the bell ring as she gathered up all of her books, while Kaiba just passed by her, stopping for a moment. She then looked up at him as she picked up her last book.

"Excuse me please." She said while trying to get past him as he only smirked at the way she was reacting towards him.

_He can be so creepy... God, what does he expect me to give him the answer now?_ She sighed as she walked out of the classroom and down the hallway towards her next class.

Suddenly she saw all her friends by Mai's and Amber's lockers as she smiled and started to pick up her pace. She saw them all turn their heads towards her as she wondered why they were looking at her weirdly.

Serenity looked towards all her friends at break and smiled, "Hey ya guys, how's it going?"

Mai smirked and Serenity saw this as a bad sign, "What? Why are you looking at me that way Mai? What is going on you guys?"

"Hey Serenity, do you have a crush on somebody?"

Serenity felt a blush slowly creep its way on to her face as she looked at her friends, trying to act all innocent.

_Oh, boy now what do I do?_

_

* * *

_

Sorceress Vanessa: Boo-shaw! Third cchappie up finally! Sorry it took so long, I'm such a bad person, lol, but I really hope that this was a good chap! :)

Vanessa: Please review and we'll have the next chapter up sooner, promise!

_Preview of the next chap..._

_Serenity walked away from her friends as the bell rang signaling that second period class was about to start in 5 minutes. She sighed in relief, hoping that they'll forget the subject about what they talked about, I wonder why they're so curious? _

_She walked down the hall and then was about to go into her History class when she saw him, Seto Kaiba with his arms folded and his smirk plastered on his face._

_"Hey Wheeler."_


	4. This Just Isnt My Day Part II

**Author Notes: **Hello! Meh, sorry for this long awaited chapter I have a good reason and a lame reason, lol. The lame reason is because I was lazy. I can't help it, I want to be lazy before school starts again! Next reason which is a good reason is because I've been running around getting everything ready for school since school starts next week on Tuesday, **NOOO!!!** :( Oh well, lol. But yeah I'm finally back and yay, thank you for 24 reviews, you're all so kind! Well let's get on with this chapter and I hope that it will be long enough and good enough for you all!! :))

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

**This Just Isnt My Day- Part II**

* * *

Serenity cowered as all of her friends towered over her with these evil smirks on their faces, _Why do they care if I like someone? It's none of their business! _

"Hey, I dont like anyone and if I did why would you care?" Serenity said while her friends just looked at her.

"We know you like someone, you've been acting strangely lately, especially today and we want to know what's going on!" Amber strictly said, pointing an accusing finger at Serenity.

Sally just crossed her arms over her chest and leaned aginst one of the many lockers in the school, "Ya so come on and tell us wo the lucky guy is."

"Is he dreamy?" Tea asked getting right in Serenity's face making her move back a little.

"I bet he's not as dreamy as Alex, ah..." Kassie said, her eyes glittering, when she suddenly got smacked in the head by Mai.

"Stay on topic Kassie!!" Mai angrily yelled as Kassie pouted rubbing her head.

"Doesnt mean you have to go and hit me in the head!" Kassie yelled back, which they suddenly broke out into a yelling fit, Serenity sweat-dropping at her friends behavior.

Serenity heard a faint bell ringing but could barely hear what the person on the intercom was saying since Mai and Kassie were being so loud along with Tea, Amber, and Sally who was trying to make them stop.

_This is a good chance to get away and get to class! _Serenity thought as she walked slowly away from her friends, not trying to bring any attention to her.

When she was sure she was far enough away she made a break and ran behind a corner. She looked behind and still saw them fighting and everything, _Good..._

Serenity walked away from her friends as the bell rang signalling that second period class was about to start in 5 minutes She sighed in relief hoping that they'll forget the subject about what they talked about, _I wonder why they're so curious?_

She walked down the hall and then was about to go into her history class when she saw him, Seto Kaiba with his arms folded and his smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Wheeler."

The sound of his voice made Serenity stop in her tracks, a little blush creeping it's way on her face as she just stood their frightened.

"What d-do you want Kaiba? It's not e-even 15 mintue b-break yet so just leave m-me alone," Serenity said stuttering, but Kaiba only came closer to her shaking his head.

"Wheeler, you didn't hear the principal on the intercom?" Kaiba said slowly while Serenity just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"Telling from your look, no. Well because of all the snow that fell school was just released."

Once Kaiba finished his sentence Serenity just froze, _So I have to give him an answer now? Oh no... no, no, no, no, no!!! _

Serenity just wanted to fall to the floor and die now then give him an answer. She had barely even thought through it because of her friends... What was she going to do?

Kaiba walked up to her and cornered her as he grabbed her shoulder in a frighteningly tight grip that made her flinch, "So what's your decision?"

Serenity sat ther sweating in fright, thinking of what to do, _We need the money so badly but if Joey finds out I'm working with Kaiba then all hell will break loose for sure! Umm... oh why does this have to happen to me? Well I want to take the job... maybe when I come home after the job I can lie and tell him I was at my friends house. He doesnt know Amber's number... Oh I'm going to regret this I know it!!_

Serenity sighed and looked Kaiba in his blue icy orbs, she took one last long breath, "Fine I'll take it."

Serenity saw Kaiba's smirk just get large as she sighed inwardly, _I'm going straight to hell, I know it. What have I done?! _

I thought you would take the offer," Kaiba said cooly as Serenity sat up against the wall uncomfortably waiting for Kaiba to let go of her shoulder.

"**_Kaiba take your filthy hands off my sista'!!_**"

Serenity looked towards the only person who could have said that, her brother Joey Wheeler. Her face suddenly paled as she sat their without breathing, Kaiba taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Well if it isnt the mutt," Kaiba said, making Joey just growl.

"**_Wha' were ya doin' wit my sis' Kaiba?!_**"

"Oh she hasn't told you yet mutt?" Kaiba said acting like he was surprised, smirking evilly at Serenity, who paled more, scared beyond anything in the world now.

_If Joey finds out that I took Kaiba's offer in babysitting Mokuba, I'm done for, dead!! Kaiba is so evil!_

"Ren' wha' is money-bags over der talkin' about eh?" Joey asked looking at Serenity who would have fainted on the spot if she could.

"Umm, well... you see-..." Serenity started when suddenly she was interrupted by a loud voice, which only belonged to...

"**JOEY!!!!**" Amber yelled happily running down the hallway at top speed.

Joey turned around and sweat-dropped knowing what was coming next. Amber then latched herself onto Joey as she made him fall to the ground. Joey sat there on the floor confused while Amber hugged him to death.

Serenity sweat-dropped at what just happened when she looked up and saw her other friends coming down the hall towards them. She freaked and ran out the door and hid behind a fence as fast as she could. She slid down the fence and into the snow, cold air coming out of her mouth.

_What have I just done...?_

"Well Wheeler," She heard a voice say as she jumped a little looking up to see Kaiba there, "Stay right here, I have to go and get some stuff real quick if you dont mind."

Kaiba then walked off as she sat there waiting when she suddenly saw Mai coming over towards her, "Oh no... not now..."

Serenity tried to hide herself under her coat, but of course it didn't work.

"I know that's you Serenity. Now what the heck is going on? I saw you run out and Kaiba following after you. What is the deal here?" Mai asked irratibly as Serenity lifted her coat over her head.

"Promise you won't tell Joey anything?"

"Of course I won't. You know I wouldn't tell him anything!" Mai said winking as she bent down waiting for Serenity to tell her.

Serenity sighed, "Well Kaiba saw my babysitting ad and well... he offered me to watch Mokuba for him for 100 bucks and hour and well... I s-said... yes!"

Mai suddenly smiled getting up, "So that's who you like! Seto Kaiba!!"

"No I don't! I only took the job because of the money! Joey and I really need it Mai and I think this is the only way to get the money!"

"Whatever you say hun' anyway what if Joey wonders where you are? You could get in serious trouble."

"Well actually I was wondering if when he called you, to tell him that I'm over at your house. Is that ok?"

"Sure thing, don't worry about it! Everything will be just find. Ah well her comes your lover boy," Mai said while Serenity blushed, "I have to go, later."

"Bye Mai, " Serenity watched Mai walk towards her car as she got up and held her coat closer to her.

_I'm going to be in hell..._

* * *

**Author Notes: **Hello, so how was the chapter? Hope it was good, I tried to make it as good as possible for you guys! Well I'm off, got lot's of stuff to do and I must eat! -Stomach growls- Hehehe... 

_**Preview of the next chap...**_

_Mai walked into her house and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and putting her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and smiled wickedly. _

_Don't worry Serenity, I'll tell Joey that you're here... on answering machine because everyone else and I are going to be spying on you. I know that you like Kaiba and I'm going to prove it! Even if it means staying out there in the cold! Better call the girls._

_Mai got off the couch and walked towards the phone dialing in a number, letting it ring a few times when someone answered it, "Hey there Sally it's me Mai. I've got something to tell you..."_


	5. To Hell I go!

**Authoress Notes:** Ok I'm back finally! Sorry for the long wait, but school is a real pain in my rear! Being a Sophmore really sucks, lol. But for goods news guess what everyone? I'm making this chapter extra long for some weird reason! :) I guess I'm just tired of all my chaps being so small, yah, lol, so I hope that you will all enjoy this! Please read on!

-

**To Love Or Not To Love?**

**_Chapter 5: To Hell I Go!_**

-

Well...

Here was Serenity, sitting at the **VERY** far corner of the black limosine, away from him... Seto Kaiba, who just sat there smirking, his arms folded across his very muscular chest. She looked out the window watching everything, everyone pass her by, thinking how very lucky they were that they were not in here with the Devils helper...

She sighed and closed her eyes hoping that the mansion wasn't too much farther so that she could just get away from him and go off to her job. Even though she wanted this job, another feeling inside of her kept saying that this wasnt a very good idea and she should just turn tail and run for her life, but as much as she would love to do that she and Joey really needed the money.

Now this is what really scared her...

What if Joey had found out that she was babysitting Kaiba's little brother? He would just blow a fuse and go insane on her! She knew that Mai was going to cover up for her, but she still had that bad feeling inside of her that everything would go wrong.

Serenity opened her eyes again and looked out to see the snow falling like crazy, _I wonder if it will stop?... I hope so, I don't want to be stuck at... HIS house, _Serenity thought as she looked over at Mr. CEO looking out the window, when he suddenly looked towards her with that infamous smirk of his.

She tried not to blush, but it slowly crawled it's way on her face as she looked away once again, trying to avoid his deep icy cold blue eyes that watched her, she could even feel his gaze on her, which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Do you see something you like?" Kaiba said sarcastically, while Serenity's blush turned 3 shades deeper at what he just said.

_He must have saw that blush! Ohh... that jerk! He's just trying to make me angry, don't show him the satisfaction... don't... _Serenity breathed in and out, trying to keep her cool as she heard a low, evil chuckle from him.

"I guess that's a yes."

_Breathe in, breathe out... Don't show him that you're angry with him, it will only make him more happy... Damn him..._

Suddenly before she knew anything the limosine came to a fast stop making Serenity fall to the ground, while Kaiba held onto the door for support. Soon the vehicle stopped as Serenity got up from the ground and rubbed her head looking over at Kaiba who pressed the inertcom button, growling angrily into the speaker, "What the hell just happened?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba it seems there is something wrong with the engine, I can't get the limosine so start."

She heard Kaiba mutter _'**Shit'**_ under his breath as he looked towards her quickly like he was going to kill her, but if looks could kill, she would have died right on the spot when Kaiba turned his gaze towards her.

"Don't move or go anywhere! You stay right there," Kaiba said hotly as he walked out of the car, slamming the door behind him making Serenity flinch in fear.

_Oh man... this isn't what I need right now..._

----

Mai got out of her car and slammed the door, locking it behind her. Her purple boots clicked on the pavement that wasn't covered in snow, as she shivered slightly from the coldness outside and the snow falling onto her. Was it her or was it getting really cold out here? And would the snow stop anytime soon?

She walked up to her house as she looked around for the house key, a large cloud of fog came out of her mouth as she shakily put the key in and unlocked the door, thanking God that it was nice and warm in her house.

Mai walked into her house and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and putting her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and smiled wickedly.

_Don't worry Serenity, I'll tell Joey that you're here... on answering machine because everyone else and I are going to be spying on you. I know that you like Kaiba and I'm going to prove it! Even if it means staying out there in the cold! Better call the girls._

Mai got off the couch and walked towards the phone dialing in a number, letting it ring a few times when someone answered it, "_Hey there Sally it's me Mai. I've got something to tell you... We're going to go over to Seto Kaiba's place..._"

"**_Mai are you serious? One do you know how cold it is out there? And two Seto Kaiba's place? Why the hell of all places do we have to go there?_**"

"_Look, seemingly Serenity is babysitting Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba there and well I believe that she has a crush on our hot yet cold CEO._"

"**_... Mai that is freakin' ridiclous! Are you on something?! Why out of all the girls woudl Serenity have a crush on Seto Kaiba?! It's just wrong and... no your wrong._**"

"_I believe I'm right, I mean why else would she take Kaiba's offer on babysitting Mokuba?_"

"**_Hmm... Lemme think... Probably because she and Joey need the money! Hello to earth Mai! Wake up and smell the daisies or in this case the snow, but whatever... she doesn't have a crush on him, of all people!_**"

"_I can prove to you that she has a crush on Seto Kaiba! We're going to spy on her at Kaiba's house, bring some warm clothes and a lot of food plus a tent, will e out there for a while. Oh also call the girls for me, see ya there!_"

"**_Wait Mai-..._**"

But before Sally could say anything else Mai hung up on her and started to work on the answering machine to let Joey know that Serenity was **_'At her house'_** spending the night, _Well, better get ready... Oh Serenity! I will prove that you like Kaiba one way or another!_

----

Ok, just from looking out the limosine windows she knew that Kaiba was **VERY** mad. He was mad to the point she cowered in her seat hoping that he wouldn't come in here and start yelling at her! She really felt sorry for that poor Chaufeer. He had to go through Kaiba's wrath and believe me she didn't want to be in his place.

_Should I go or should I stay?... Oh forget the money and everything! I can't stand to be with him for one second longer and I just want out! I can get the money a different way then babysitting his brother! I'm going and that is final!_

Serenity got up from her position on the seat and unlocked the door, opening it as quickly and quietly as she could, hoping that Kaiba wouldn't see her...

But anyways... Outside with Kaiba...

Kaiba was very, very mad right now. The limosine was broken down and it probably wasn't going to get moving for a while. He **REALLY** needed to get to Kaiba Corporations and he needed to get Wheeler to babysitting Mokuba.

Damn, why did all the bad things have to happen to him at this very moment?

"What is wrong with machine?! What did you do?!" Kaiba yelled at the chaufeer who shivered uncontrollably at the way Kaiba was yelling at him, especially since he was a lot taller then him, he standing at a height of what? 5'7" or so while Kaiba standing at a very tall height of 6'2". It was very scary.

"I-I didn't do a-anything sir... The e-engine just b...blew!" He explained while stuttering, hoping that Kaiba would stop yelling at him, but of course he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"You're making me late to a meeting! Hurry up and call someone who can fix this, dammit! Ugh... hurry up and go!" Kaiba yelled as the chaufeer ran for his life towards the front door and got out his cell phone.

Kaiba smoothed out his temples slowly trying to make his headache go away. He really wasn't in the mood right now. He had a Corporation to run and he was missing a pretty important meeting.

Kaiba then heard a door opening and shutting quietly as he saw Wheeler sneaking away. Oh great just what he needed, Wheeler trying to run away, "Wheeler, get back here!"

He saw Wheeler stop **_immediatly_**, her shoulders hunched up knowing that she was caught. He smirked and started walking towards her as she turned around slowly looking at him. Her expression made Kaiba smirk, putting him in a better mood then he was in.

"Where do you think you're going Wheeler? I'm not in the mood for you're games so this better be good..."

He saw her look around, ah, she was trying to run away, great, this made it even more fun for him evern though he wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Well... umm... you see... I was... uhh... g-going to the... the bathroom, yeah that bathroom!" Serenity shouted pointed towards a coffee shop.

Right Serenity you were actually going to the bathroom and Kaiba was some idiotic man who didn't have a clue with what was going on... I don't think so.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her action and continued to smirk at her, _Does she actually believe that I would think she was really going to the bathroom? Oh what a load of crap, like I would believe that..._

"Wheeler, I already told you I wasn't in the mood for games. Now I suggest you follow me or I will do worse then yell at you like I did to my chaufeer," Kaiba gritted his teeth, while Serenity paled and nodded her head really fast.

But just as they were about to walk, Serenity slipped on the ground and started falling... falling onto him, catching him off guard and making him fall to the ground where he hit his head hard on the ground as he fell unconcious before he knew what had happened.

Serenity quickly got off of him as she paled looking at his still form that almost looked like he was dead, while people gathered around to see what happened.

Serenity tried to breathe but couldn't as she felt herself getting realy hot which was unsusual since it was really cold outside with the snow falling and all, _Oh God... What did I just do? Oh... What will he do to me when he wakes up... I'm... I'm ohh..._

Before Serenity knew it, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she fainted on the spot, falling right ontop of the CEO.

Oh man... So much trouble once the both of them wake up, especially for our poor Serenity who knew she was dead meat from the beginning...

----

**Authoress Notes: **Wow, this took a while. I'm hoping that you all liked even thought it wasn't as long as I was hoping it would be! I'll try harder next time, promise, kk? Well I gotta go now, so see you next update, bye!


	6. Help Me and Was That A Duck Out Kaiba's ...

**Authoress Notes: **_Hey everybody! I'm sorry for getting this up so late. I was going to get this up on Wednesday but something important came up and so I decided to get this up now. It will be a while before my next update since I'm going to be gone in California, but I got another surprise-_

w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / s e c r e t l o v e s l/ (Put a line in here. The one thats opposite of this - on the keyboard.) s l i d e

_Take out all the spaces and you got yourself my website that I made. I still need to do a lot of work with it, but I hope you enjoy what I have got done with so far. When I get back from CA a week from now, feeling all refreshed believe me I'll work on stories quicker and do more with my website. _

_Whelp I hope you like this next chap I have for you, should be enjoyable! :)_

* * *

_**To Love Or Not To Love?**_

_**Chapter 6-**_

**_Help Me and Was That A DuckOut Kaiba's Window?!_**

**_By: Sorceress Vanessa_**

* * *

Serenity slowly woke up from her sleep as she opened her eyes and looked around feeling very tired and drowzy. Her head tilted to the side as she blinked away the fogginess in her eyes, trying to get a clear view of where she was at. 

_This isn't my room... where am I? And why do I feel so weak? What happened? (**AN 1) **_Serenity thought as she tried to sit up, but smacked right back down onto the soft ground of which she was lying on.

She looked around, but couldn't place where she was at as she snuggled into her blanket and closed her eyes again feeling very pleasent for the moment.

Before she knew it Serenity opened her eyes widewith fright as she fell off the couch and smacked her head onto the table, "**OW!**"

Serenity shook her head around and held onto her head as she helped herself off and looked around the room in a daze. Everything was twisting around and twirling as she tried to find balance and as she fell back onto the ground again she looked out the window and swore she saw a purple and yellow duck looking at her.

She tried to fight off the pain in her head but she soon felt her eyes roll back into her head again as she passed out.

-----------

Mai stood out in the cold, shivering as fog came out of her mouth, _I guess I should have put something more warm on. Oh well, I'll put my jacket on in a minute. _

She had been waiting outside the Kaiba Mansion for a while now, but there was no sign of anyone of her friends coming.

"They-They had better c-come... or I am so-soooo not letting th-them-them come to my house party-ty." Mai chattered her teeth holding onto her bags of clothes and food, along with a tent and a lot of blankets.

"MAI!!! Mai I'm over here!!" A girl shouted happily.

Mai looked over towards her right after hearing her name being called, blonde locks of hair bouncing on her shoulders. She saw Kassie come running down the street with tons of bags in her hands. Before anything else happened Kassie tripped on the ground as Mai sweat dropped, watching her face smack right into the ground, snow coming up and falling all over the place.

"Kassie are you all right!" Mai shouted, trying to hide a giggle.

Muffles could be heard from under the snow as Kassie got her head back up and shook it around like a dog. For some reason when she did that Mai thought of Joey in a doggie suit, making her blush until she got angry thinking of Amber being with Joey.

"Hey uh... Mai? Mai to the real world!"

Mai snapped back into reality as she saw Kassie waving her hand in front of her wildly, "Sorry hon. So you got everything you're going to need?"

"Yah, come on, it's getting cold out here, can we please go and get our tents ready as we wait for the others?"

"Sure, come on, but we need to hide them because if anybody sees us around here, they'll think we're trying to do something! And especially if Kaiba or even worse if Seren' see's us out here we're dead."

Kassie thought for a moment, wondering how both Kaiba and Serenity would act if they found them and smiled proudly putting on a cute face, "Well at least they'll be fighting together!"

Mai smacked her forehead and then smacked Kassie over the head ligthly in annoyance, making her fall back into the snow as Sally started running up quickly with some bags.

"Hey Sally," Mai said, as muffles of greetings were heard from Kassie under the snow.

Sally looked at Kassie who now had her head back up from the snow as she raised and eyebrow and looked over at Mai shaking her head, "So, do ya realize how much trouble we'll get into if we're caught right?"

"Yes Sally I know, but don't worry we won't get caught. Come on, while we wait for Amber we'll set everything up."

Sally just nodded as Kassie got up from the snow and followed them over towards the Kaiba gates where the chaufeer accidently forgot to close the doors.

"I was going to do something else, but I guess that this way is a lot easier," Mai shrugged.

They all walked in and looked at the house before them, "You know... I always wondered what it looked like on the inside? Serenity is so lucky to be in there!"

"Lucky, but remember she's in there with Kaiba which is also a bad thing. Go and set everything up real quick on the side of the house, I'm going to take a peek in the house real quick."

Sally and Kassie walked off with all the bags as Mai went over towards a window and looked inside, but couldn't see anything but fog. She carefully rubbed off some of the window and looked through as she gasped. She saw Serenity in there and she looked like she was ready to pass out. She then saw her look towards her and thencollapse to the ground as she opened her eyes violet eyes wide with worry, but before she could concern the situation she felt someone tap on her shoulder as she looked behind her and saw Amber there, but also with someone else.

"Hey Mai, I finally made it!"

"Glad that you did Amber and who... is this?"

Amber turned around and freaked, scratching behind her head, "Hehehe... I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you that one of my friends from New York was coming here for winter break! Mai I would like you to meet my friend Tonisha!"

------------

Serenity woke up again, but this time not by herself butby a noise and it was **SOO** loud too. Didn't they realize that she had a pounding headache?

While she grumbled to herself she tried to sit up, grabbing a hold of the table and trying to keep her balance as she pulled herself up. She looked around, holding her head in pain trying to figure out where those voices were coming from so she could shout at them.

_I can't believe that they woke me up! That is so mean!_

Serenity opened her mouth but she couldn't seem to get any words out as she figured out who was talking as her eyes grew small, her face becoming more pale then it already was.

Kaiba...

Seto Kaiba's voice rang out through the halls as she quivered in fear, choking back a sob as she started to look around in a frenzy, remembering everything that had happened to her.

_I have to hide somewhere, anywhere! _She looked over behind a chair. _I may be short, but I'll never fit behind there! _She then looked towards behind a curtain. _If I make one move I'm dead for sure! _Then something caught her eye as she looked at the closet. _A place people often hide but if I go far enough back then he or whoever he's talking to won't find me!_

Serenity started running towards the closet, tripping all over the place as she tried her best not to fall down, but kept her eyes on that closet. Her main target. Her life depended upon the closet!

Now imagine everything going into slow mo...

She was almost to the closet when it happened... She tripped over a bag of skittles. She looked down in fear, her eyes growing wide trying to stop herself from falling, but it just didn't happen, "_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_"

Serenity then fell down to the ground, pretty roughly too, but that wasn't all. As she fell ontop of the skittles, a red one popped out and went right into her mouth, choking her.

Now, let's return everything to normal.

Serenity choked on the red skittle, but soon was able to swallow it and smiled, "Hey Cherry, cool."

"Hey, what was that noise?"

"Come on, I think it was Wheeler..."

Serenity squeaked in fright as she got up, almost tripping on the skittles on the ground as she scrambled towards the closet and shut it behind her carefully and quietly.

Just as she did this Kaiba along with someone she didn't know walked in. She supposed it was the butler, looking at the way he was dressed.

"She's not here Master Kaiba!"

"Come on, she couldn't have gotten far, I heard her squeaks and yells."

Serenity stood back in fright, _Why did I have to scream?_

She was about to walk back more when she swore she saw something purple and yellow again in the window, _The unsual duck... when I get out of here I'm looking for that weird purple yellowduck!_

"Oh Wheeler... I know you're in this room... come out come out wherever you are..." Kaiba said playing around in a cruel manner as Serenity almost freaked out but she went back more and sucked in her breath.

_What am I going to do now?_

------------------

**Authoress Notes: **_Ha! Evil cliffie! :)) I would actually keep going but it's 12:31am here and I have got get up at 3:30am to go to CA, so I have to stop or else mom will know I was staying up,but I just had to get this up for you guys!_

_**(AU 1) -**Ok, if you know what it feels like after you pass out then you wake up, you probably know what I'm talking about. I passed out once last year in October and the I just passed out again last friday at me school. When you wake up you feel very drowzy and weak and believe me, you don't have a clue where you're at or what happened. No fun for sure, lol._

_Whelp wiIl better get going! Must sleep, lol! I'll see you guys soon and if I don't review don't freak out! I will when I get back! Byes and have funs!_

**_Preview Of The Next Chap-_**

_Serenity held her breath, scared half to death. Kaiba was coming closer and closer towards the closet each second as she backed away, but even as she backed out she saw his shadow coming closer._

_It can't end like this, not like this! Serenity thought petrified as he reached out for the handle, she closing her eyes in fear to afraid to look._

_I'M DONE FOR!_


	7. We've Been Snowed In! Help!

**Authoress Notes: **_-Looks at the last update- o.O… I'm sorry! It has been **A LONG TIME** since the last update huh? Well then I'll just have to make this chapter extra good! Once again sorry for laziness and everything, but I hope this chapter will be good for you all and that you will enjoy very much:)_

_Thank you for 139 reviews so far, I greatly appreciate it and I'm going to try and update better, I promise you. Ok now on with the story and please enjoy! _

* * *

_**To Love Or Not To Love?**_

_**Chapter 7- **_

_**We've Been Snowed In! Help!**_

_**By: Sorceress Vanessa**_

* * *

Mokuba walked into his friend's house and started chatting away with him. He tried to get over to his house, but the streets were now loaded with tons of traffic and the snow outside kept getting worse by the minute! He wasn't going to stay out there any longer and risk his life! 

"So Mokuba, I'm going to go tell my mom you're staying here. You should umm... probably call your brother before he gets really mad that you're not home."

"Oh yeah of course."

Mokuba was just about to bring out his cell phone when his mini T.V. rang and alerted him that something had happened to one of his stash of candies.

"My candy? Oh no, hopefully my big brother didn't find it!"

Mokuba clicked on his screen and saw a pack of skittles lying on the ground, "How did those get there?... Oh yeah I remember Seto was coming and I ran into my secret hiding place, but accidentally dropped the skittles, I'm so glad he never saw them..."

Mokuba stopped talking to himself when he saw a girl with long auburn hair run by and trip over the skittles, one of them plopping into her mouth as he opened his eyes wide in fright. He brought his hand up to his chest and almost choked.

"My skittles! They have been touched by an inhuman hand, only I am allowed to touch such a sacred piece!"

"Yo Mokuba, you okay?"

"Somebody touched a sacred piece of my candy! They _touched _it!"

His friend opened his eyes wide and tried to calm Mokuba down, "There's nothing you can do now, just be glad... the person didn't find your secret stash did they?"

Mokuba shookhis head from side to side and tried to loosen up a bit, "Ya she didn't find it, I should be glad about that. Ok come on, I'll call my brother."

* * *

Serenity held her breath, scared half to death. Kaiba was coming closer and closer towards the closet each second as she backed away, but even as she backed out she saw his shadow coming closer. 

_It can't end like this, not like this!_ Serenity thought petrified as he reached out for the handle, she closing her eyes in fear to afraid to look.

_**I'M DONE FOR!**_

Serenity shut her eyes even tighter as she waited for the squeak of the door, but it never came. She kept her eyes shut tight, until she decided to open them only to see Kaiba's shadow inches from the door.

She felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she shook uncontrollably, _Why hasn't he opened the door? What is he doing?_

She didn't have to wait long before Kaiba turned away and walked in a different direction, that's when she realized that she was still holding her breath and let out a very long sigh of relief.

Until she was sure that he had left she started to move closer towards the door, "Ok, I'm going to count to 3 and then I will bust out of here and make a break for it! Kaiba will never know where I went."

Serenity took in a long deep breath and then let it out again she put her hand onto the doorknob and got into running stance, her other hand curling into a fist.

"Ok, here it goes. Please God be with me… 1…… 2……-"

A voice suddenly said behind her by her ear, "3, I gotcha."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Serenity screamed rather loudly and ran out the door, but once again tripping over the skittles that were still lying on the ground, they were just laughing at her predicament.

"I hate you…" She slowly said to them and turned around to see a smirking Seto come out of the closet, "But… but… how?"

Her arms were going all over the place as she confused herself lying on the ground, he walked over to her and bent down to her level, "Tsk, well for one I saw you run into the closet, just barely though. I was going to get you from the front, but decided to scare you and just get pay back for what you did to me."

"Did to you I-…" Then Serenity remembered about knocking him unconscious on accident as she blushed like crazy and got up quickly, "That was an accident I didn't mean to..."

"It was an accident..." Kaiba got up again and Serenity followed his pace.

Serenity stared at Kaiba and decided to change the subject so she wouldn't have to talk about her idiotic clumsiness, "So... what were you and the butler talking about?"

Kaiba looked back at her and stopped, "For now you can just sit down on the couch, you can't start your job yet, not until we find my little brother."

"You mean Mokuba isn't here?" Serenity panicked a little.

Of course she had the right to panic, Mokuba wasn't here and she was stuck here with Kaiba, the devil! Who knew where Mokuba was, he could be anywhere and it could probably take forever to find him! And even though Mokuba wasn't here Kaiba wouldn't let her go home, but make her find something else to do!

Too bad for Serenity, she didn't know that Mokuba wasn't here at all and probably wouldn't be coming for a rather long time in this case with the bad weather outside.

Then she thought she heard a rather loud yell of someone saying no? She pulled back some of her hair in confusion just making sure she wasn't hearing things.

I guess Mokuba found out that she had tripped over the skittles again... oh boy.

"Did you hear something?"

Kaiba looked back at her like she lost her mind and just ignored her. Serenity held up her nose and got angry, she grumbled a lot and sat down on the couch like Kaiba ordered her too. Wait, why in the hell was she following his orders?

She stood back up again and decided to look around at least, but also stay out of Kaiba's way too.

Actually she knew exactly what she was going to do…

"Here purple and yellow duck, come here little fellow, where are you?" Serenity started saying, looking outside the windows and around the mansions room.

_It has to be in here somewhere I mean, I couldn't have imagined it! I saw at least 3 times and I know it's here._

"Purple, yellow duck, come out, come out wherever you are!" Serenity chanted hoping to get the interesting ducks attention.

Kaiba from another room was watching her along with the butler, "Do you think she is ok Master Kaiba sir?"

Kaiba had one eyebrow raised at Serenity and shook his head, he turned around and looked at his butler, "Go do your job and I will worry about her."

"Yes Master Kaiba," The butler bowed and walked off to find Mokuba.

"That girl has some serious issues…" Kaiba thought to himself and then his cell phone rang and he answered, "Seto Kaiba speaking."

Serenity heard this and jumped, _Oh jeez I hope he didn't hear me calling out to the purple, yellow duck or he'll surely think that I'm losing my mind!_

"_What?_ Mokuba it is not that bad out, I will send a limo driver and no he will be just fine! Mokuba the snow is not piling up out there…"

Serenity listened to Kaiba talking, _Is the snow really that bad out there? And wait, Mokuba isn't here?_

Serenity flipped out and looked out the window to see if Mokuba was right, to see how bad the snow really was out there.

Soon her eyes became wide and jaw slowly opened to the ground, "Oh My-…"

Kaiba heard Serenity and saw her staring out the window, he went over there and saw why she was gawking. The snow was up really high now, a blizzard was going on and it didn't look like it was stopping any time soon.

Serenity couldn't help it. Everything was being kept inside her, Mokuba wasn't here so she wasn't able to baby sit him, the snow didn't look like it was going to stop for a long time so that meant she couldn't go home or go to Mai's house at all, and the worst thing was she was stuck with Kaiba in this mansion and who knew what he was going to do to her?

"**NOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!**"

* * *

Mai looked at the new girl named Tonisha and was about to give her a handshake, but remembered that she was right by the window, "Oh come on, we should get away from the window or we'll surely get caught! 

They all moved towards the side of the house where Sally and Kassie were getting camp set up, "So you're Tonisha, did Amber tell you everything that was going on?"

Mai couldn't stop staring at Tonisha, she was very beautiful. She had long black hair, she was African American or looked to be, and she looked to at least be in her earlier twenties. She always found Americans to be really awesome… wait if she was American did she understand Japanese?

Mai was just about to ask Amber, but Tonisha replied normally like Japanese was her native tongue, "Ya Amber told me everything, I wish we could go and mess with Kaiba.."

Tonisha started to pout and Mai wondered what was wrong while Amber just smiled, "Tonisha has been to Domino before, she and Kaiba are good friends. She likes to pick on him."

Mai opened her eyes wide, "Your friends with Kaiba?"

"Well not exactly," Tonisha laughed, "I just come to bother him a lot and well he sometimes let's me come and see him but he doesn't really like me.."

Mai blinked her eyes, she found Tonisha rather interesting; she was beautiful, she knew Kaiba really well and he didn't seem to be bothered by her… too much. What else was there about Tonisha that she should know?

Kassie looked out from her tent and looked over at Mai, "Hey Mai? Is it ok if I can play video games? Please! I just got the new DMC 3 game…"

Tonisha looked like she was about to burst, "You have DMC 3? I have got to play with you!"

Tonisha ran to chat with Kassie and Mai smacked her forehead, Tonisha liked video games? Amber just laughed and walked to the campsite that was being sat up as Mai turned around.

Tonisha and Kassie were getting to know each other, while Amber got her stuff and Tonisha's stuff set up and Sally was cooking… wait Sally didn't know how to cook!

Mai sighed, _This is going to be a long day…_

Then suddenly there was a yell, "**NOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!**"

Mai looked up and everyone else looked up at the noise, Amber realizing whose scream that was right away, "Isn't that Serenity?"

Mai nodded her head quickly in fright, what in the world was Kaiba doing to her as they all rushed to a window and looked in. Kaiba was holding his hears and Serenity was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Kaiba suddenly started to chase her as Serenity ran away and everyone sweat-dropped, yep this was going to be a long day... and maybe even a long week.

* * *

**Authoress Notes: **_So how was the chapter, ok? I hope so, sorry once again for the long wait and I will try to get all my stories updated a bit faster, ok? Anyway please review and hope the chapter was good:)_


	8. Kitchen Disaster and a Jealous Maid

**Authoress Notes: **_So what's up fans of mine? Lol, I have FINALLY brought the 8th chapter of To Love Or Not To Love? The one you have all been waiting for! For all the random reviews I got, even after a year it was mostly for this fic and I decided to update, so I hope that you're happy and I hope that you will like this chapter that I whipped up. It's long so that should make you happy too, lol. _

_**Disclaimer: **Sorceress Vanessa does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or the Yu-Gi-Oh story, if she did then Seto and Serenity/ Shizuka would be a couple._

**Authoress Notes: **_You got that right! Well enjoy my fic!_

_

* * *

_

_**To Love Or Not To Love?**_

_**Chapter 8-**_

_**Kitchen Disaster and a Crazed Up, Jealous Maid**_

_**By: Sorceress Vanessa**_

_**

* * *

**_

Serenity was now sitting in her new room that she would be staying in until the snow died down, but as she stared out the window she didn't think it that would be any time soon as the snow kept falling and kept piling up.

"This... freakin... sucks..." Serenity muttered as she closed the blinds of her window.

She had been sitting in the same spot on the bed ever since Kaiba sent her up here, after the embarrassing, very embarrassing stunt she decided to pull.

Serenity's eyes twitched slightly as she remembered what happened...

_**- - - F LA SHB AC K - - -**_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Serenity screamed as she ran around the living room, flailing her arms in the air.

"Wheeler, what the hell are you doing?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the young teenage girl running around screaming before he started chasing after her.

"No, no, no, no! **HELP ME!**" Serenity screamed loudly as she ran around faster when she realized that Kaiba was chasing after her.

Unbeknownst to her the skittles were waiting for...

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Face first to the floor, Serenity tripped over the skittles again for the third time as she cried out in surprise.

Kaiba only sat staring at her in amusement as she then cried out in pain, tears filling her eyes, "Stupid skittles! I'm going to **KEEEEELLLLL** you!"

If foam was coming out of her mouth right now, yeah it would definitely add to the effect of psychotic madness right now.

Serenity started ripping, biting, shaking the skittles bag, clawing at them as skittles were thrown all about the room. She started yelling like a mad woman as she picked up skittles and stuffed them in her mouth.

"My skittles! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY SKITTLES!**" A voice rang around through out Domino city, crying in anguish as he discovered that his skittles, one of his most prized possessions from his stash of candy was being totally obliterated.

Who wouldn't blame him?

_**- - - EN D FL ASH B AC K - - -**_

Serenity wiped the memory away from her mind as she started shaking slightly, "I can't believe I started acting like that..."

Serenity felt awful, but she reminded herself that she had to stay strong or else Kaiba would be able to take control of her easily. She looked around the room for some comfort, a small smile playing a way to her lips as she felt kind of relaxed in this room, even if it was in Kaiba's mansion, in the pit of hell. Although she believed the place was hellish in its own way, the room said otherwise being a lovely sky blue color, like a calm ocean. She loved the ocean a lot, she almost felt at home here, but her worries were blocking her way of relaxment.

Serenity fell on the bed and closed her eyes, "Kaiba probably thinks I'm some nutcase running loose everywhere, what with everything I've done ever since I got to this house..."

"I would say you're crazy, tripping over skittles, tearing them up like the dog you are. Oh and don't let me forget about the purple and yellow duck, am I correct Wheeler?"

"Eek!" Was all that escaped from Serenity's mouth as she literally jumped out of the bed in surprise and shock.

Falling to the floor she cried out in pain, afterwards she looked up at Kaiba and glared at him.

Kaiba ignored her glare and smirked at her, enjoying the anger he was bringing to her, "You must be deaf too, I sent a maid up here to send you down to dinner but when she knocked on your door you didn't answer, care to explain?"

Serenity blushed suddenly in embarrassment as she looked away. Truthfully she did hear the knocking but she ignored it thinking it was Kaiba.

She decided not to say anything and Kaiba took her silence as he answer, "Well hurry up, dinner is ready and I'm not going to wait any longer for you."

Kaiba left right away, trench coat sweeping behind him as Serenity puffed up her face like a puffer fish, _How rude! Well then I won't go to dinner and anyway I don't want to see him!_

She crossed her legs and her arms and sat there defiantly until she twitched as he stomach growled.

_Well... one bite couldn't hurt..._

Serenity left her temporary room in a quick dash, wanting to eat, but when she realized she had no idea where she was going she stopped and started to whine, "Where the hell am I?"

She pouted for a while until a maid walked into the hallway, "Hey miss? Can you help me find the kitchen?"

The maid looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled sweetly, "Oh yes, follow me!"

Serenity beamed excitedly, happy that she was going to be able to finally eat dinner. She followed the maid around the house when she noticed that she was carrying a bottle of some sort. It looked like... alcohol?

The maid looked at Serenity and noticed her staring at the bottle, "Sweetie would you like some?"

Serenity looked up and blushed, "Err no, I don't drink alcohol..."

The maid giggled slightly which made Serenity blush more, "Oh no, this isn't alcohol, its flavored water. Here Try some, it's very good."

Serenity hesitantly took a drink and than smiled brightly, "Wow, this is good!"

"Well here have the rest, I have tons more and anyway you look really thirsty," The maid sweetly said as Serenity started to drink the rest of the flavored water.

Or so she thought it was...

-

Kaiba sat at the table and was just about to start eating, tired of waiting for the guest when she and the maid suddenly walked in, "I brought down the guest Master Kaiba."

"Good, you may go now."

"Yes sir," The maid bowed, smirking as she left.

Kaiba didn't notice as he looked at Serenity who stood there, swinging back and forth, "Sit down Wheeler."

Serenity looked at him as she rolled around her eyes at him, "Sure... whatever..."

She walked sideways a little, and then the other way and finally found her seat as she pulled it out and giggled, "I found my seat."

Kaiba raised and eyebrow at her behavior, but shook it off thinking that she was doing this just to annoy him, "Just sit down."

"K!" She said happily as she sat down, but too quickly and fell to the floor.

She started laughing loudly and snorted as she picked herself back up and sat down in the chair.

Kaiba looked at her oddly as she giggled more and stared at him with loopy eyes.

"Just eat your food," Kaiba stated coldly as he started eating his food. While Serenity snorted again.

"Why… why eat?"

Kaiba looked up at her with no emotion in his face, "What?"

Serenity's voice slurred as she twirled her finger around and pointed at him, "You- You're funny man…"

Kaiba sat his utensils down and started glaring at her, "Funny?"

"**FOOD FIGHT!**" Serenity yelled loudly as she picked up her food and threw it at him.

The waitress opened the door from the kitchen to the dining room with more food, but dropped the plates as she gaped opened mouth at the scene before her.

Serenity was throwing all her food at Kaiba, had a pretty good aim too because she never missed him.

Uh-Oh…

Kaiba sat boiling with anger as the waitress rushed over to Serenity to make her stop her madness.

Serenity saw the waitress coming at her as she smiled, "Ha, ha… more, ha… more people!"

She started throwing food at the waitress and at Kaiba at the same time as she yelled loudly at the two.

Kaiba finally got up from his seat and went over to Serenity grabbing her arms and stood her up, "What the hell is wrong with you Wheeler?"

Serenity looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes, "Are you my mommy?"

Kaiba's eye twitched slightly, having no time for this foolish game of hers as the waitress, despite all the food that thrown on her and the fact that she was in Kaiba's presence started laughing uncontrollably.

Kaiba let go of Serenity and turned to his worker, glaring at her, "Clean this mess up immediately!"

"Right… right away Mr. Kaiba," She held her stomach as she ran into the kitchen to get the supplies, while Kaiba turned around only for him to get hugged by the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Mommy!" Serenity cried out as she hugged Kaiba tightly.

Kaiba sat there shocked and was about to push her off of him when he realized she had slid onto the floor, passed out on the ground. She snored loudly as Kaiba took a really long, deep breath.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

-

Mai looked through the windows carefully, but found no sign of Serenity or Kaiba anywhere, "Where could they be?"

"They're probably eating Mai, I mean it's time for dinner," Amber stated as Mai looked at her.

"Maybe, I'll go check…"

"Wait! Eat something first!"

"No, I'm not really hun-…" Mai was cut off as Tonisha yelled loudly at the DMC 3 game and Kassie who was whining rather loudly too.

"Take that and that! I'm gonna to whoop your-…"

"I miss Alex!"

Sally was holding her ears as she twitched, "Too loud…"

Mai and Amber sweat-dropped as they looked at each other, "Oh boy."

"Hey you guys," Mai stated coldly, "Knock it off! If we're too loud then we could get in **HUGE** trouble!"

Everyone seemed to be ignoring her except Amber as Mai got angry. No one ignores her! But before she could say anything a voice was heard, "**FOOD FIGHT!**"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at each other with wide eyes, "Serenity!"

They all ran to the commotion as they peeked into the dining area and opened their mouths in shock.

Serenity was throwing food at Kaiba and the waitress just walked in breaking the glass as they stared at the horrid mess before their eyes, "Oh My God…"

Tonisha couldn't help but start giggling at Kaiba's appearance, "He looks so funny!"

Sally poked Mai and whispered, "If that's Serenity's way of showing Kaiba's that she likes him then I really just don't want to know."

Kassie snuck off to another window as everyone stayed at that window to watch what would happen next, not bothering to see what Kassie was up to.

"Are you my mommy," They heard Serenity say.

Finally Sally looked at everyone confused, "Is she… is Serenity **_drunk_**?"

Amber, Mai, and Tonisha looked at her with wide eyes as they watched Serenity's actions to see if it was true than Kassie yelled to them, "Umm… guys? You might want to see this… quickly!"

They hurried over to Kassie's urgent call as they saw her pointing threw the window in front of her and looked in only for them to opened their mouths wide.

The maid was cackling madly at this point as she hugged a picture close to her chest, "My plan went perfectly! By getting that girl drunk and that spectacular food fight she put on, Kaiba will be so mad at her! Kaiba will be mine and mine only! My true love!" She yelled loudly and laughed like a maniac as the girls continued to watch this madness.

"Now I must get phase two into action… Kaiba will wish he never brought that wretched girl here!" The maid left laughing as all the girls stared at each other with sweat-drops, "That's not good…"

* * *

_**Authoress Notes: **So how do you like this chapter I whipped up, huh? I really do hope it was good and please review and what not! Talk to you all later and hopefully my next update won't be quite as long, lol! Byes!_


End file.
